Animal Racing Mania
Animal Racing Mania is a new game produced by Owen Discovery. It will be released for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS on January 1st, 2017 in North America, Japan and Europe. If downloaded from the Nintendo eShop, 1.0 GB are needed to install the game. Characters A cast of 29 playable animals are in the game. Each is categorized by a certain type; this indicates their strengths and weaknesses. Power Type: Power Type characters aren't very fast, but they can push other vehicles off the road easily! Balance Type: Balance Type characters are average in all stats. Perfect for newcomers! Speed Type: Speed Type characters have the fastest karts. They can easily outrun other karts! Technique Type: Technique Type characters have fast acceleration and handling. They don't have very good speed, however. Dog - Balance Type Cat - Balance Type (can't be selected for underwater courses) Mouse - Speed Type Bird - Speed Type Bee - Speed Type Cow - Power Type Horse - Power Type Pig - Power Type Frog - Technique Type Otter - Power Type Duck - Speed Type Tiger - Power Type Parrot - Speed Type Monkey - Technique Type Elephant - Power Type Lion - Power Type Dolphin - Technique Type (on land)/Speed Type (underwater) Squirrel - Speed Type (Unlock by completing the Racing Cup in 50cc.) Bear - Power Type (Unlock by completing the Aerial Cup in 50cc.) Rabbit - Speed Type Ladybug - Speed Type Spider - Technique Type (Unlock by completing Aquatic Cup in 50cc.) Caterpillar - Technique Type Dragonfly - Speed Type (Unlock by completing Anti-Gravity Cup in 50cc.) Butterfly - Speed Type Giraffe - Power Type Sea Turtle - Power Type (on land)/Speed Type (underwater) Reef Fish - Balance Type (on land)/Speed Type (underwater) Fox - Balance Type (Unlock by completing the Final Cup in 50cc.) Game Modes Grand Prix (1 player) Grand Prix is the main mode of this game, and is a single-player mode. The player always starts in 6th place in each Grand Prix race, and the objective of Grand Prix is to finish each course in 3rd place or better in 10 minutes to go to the next course. Certain rounds have preset items while other rounds let the player choose their items. The player completes a cup by finishing each round of a cup in 3rd or better. At first, the player can only pick 50cc, but as the player clears rounds, the 100cc and 150cc engine classes can be unlocked for play in the Grand Prix mode. Also in 150cc, the number of laps to run for certain tracks may increase. Time Trial (1 player) This one-player mode has the player to race through all laps of the selected track the fastest they can. The faster times are recorded, as well as the fastest lap and the characters used, for each track. National Battle (1 player) This mode pits the player against other people in race tracks around the region. In this mode, players race to earn experience points to complete sections of the region, rank up and gain additional frames for their Mii. Here, the player selects a track to race from the limited tracks available. For each race except for one-on-one battles, there are four karts competing and they must always start each race in 4th place. The goal of this mode is to complete sections of the region to earn points. A section of the region is complete once the player accumulates 100 points. 1st place = 100 points, 2nd place = 50 points, 3rd place = 40 points and 4th place = 30 points. By completing all the sections of the region, bonus Karts are unlocked. When this mode is played during certain times, the player may be challenged on a one-on-one battle against a tougher opponent. The player cannot select the track though, and must compete in the track selected by the opposing player. The player's objective is to win the race, if done so, the player receives a present, in which the player picks one box out of three to earn a reward. Versus (2-4 players) Versus, also known as''' Two Player Versus''' with two players, is a multiplayer mode in this game. By using Local Play or Download Play for 3DS or connecting Wii Remotes, Classic Controllers or Wii U Pro Controllers for Wii U, up to four people can take on Versus. In this mode, the players (and CPU if necessary) compete to see who can come in 1st place in a specified race track. In this mode, the players vote for a track. If tracks have the most equal amount of votes, the easiest track will be selected. Then the player votes if they want to race a Normal Course or a Mirror Course. If the vote is tied then the players always race in the Normal version of the track. In this mode, each player will select their three items and take their own photography, which will be displayed to other players in the race. In VS Race, Two Player Co-op and Team Battle, each player is given a colour depending if they're 1P, 2P, etc. 1P = Red, 2P = Orange, 3P = Green, 4P = Blue, CP = Yellow. If less than four players gather for a race then CPU drivers are added depending on how many people join. 2 Players = 2 CPU, 3 Players = 1 CPU. CPUs, if any, will always start on the front spots. Then the players are arranged on the grid based on their player number, with the lower player numbers starting at a better grid spot. Once the 1st place player finishes, the other players have 15 seconds to finish, if they don't they get the Time's Up screen. Either way, when they finish or time out, each player is given a screen which shows each player's finishing position in a race. Two Player Co-op (2 players) Two Player Co-op is a mode that can only be played with two Nintendo 3DS systems or two supported Wii control schemes for Wii U. Here, two players team up to race against two CPU teams of two players each. In this case there are three teams and six karts in total (of which four of them are CPU) and each team is vying for first place. Like other multiplayer modes, the players vote for a track, select their three items and take a photograph. In the starting grid, the second team takes the 1st and 3rd spots, the third team takes the 2nd and 4th spots, and the human team that is team 1, starts 5th and 6th, with the 5th place starter being the lower player number. This race type has a special item that cannot be used by CPU players which is the Fusion Kart. Also, a feature exclusive to this mode in the game is the Friendship Shield, which also cannot be used by the CPU. This shield is deployed when the team's player karts are close to each other. After a race, each team scores points depending on each player's finishing position and the winner is the team who has the most points. The player can earn experience points to upgrade their Fusion Kart to a maximum level of six. WARNING! DO NOT EDIT UNTIL ARTICLE IS FINISHED! Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Video Games Category:Games